Champions in Love
by 8DisclosureJeffHardy8
Summary: Layla has a night she'll never forget!


Dear Diary,

Today is my title match against Beth. I'm really nervous. I mean—beating Nikki or Brie—whichever one, was simple, but Beth is a whole other ballgame. I believe I'm physically ready, but my mind has been elsewhere lately.

Although I stopped watching wrestling after my injury, I just can't stop watching it now, especially for a particular someone. CM Punk has really changed since I saw him last. He's more…shall I say…ruthless, no that's not the word. He's more…handsome and charming. I've never thought about him like this before, but it's how I feel now. I—I don't know what's come over me. I don't believe I'm infatuated with him or smitten, I'm just—I definitely would not call it love, but yet, maybe that's what it is.

It's about time for me to go and be all I can be, so I'll write you later.

-Layla

I closed my diary and set my pen down. I rose from my car and grabbed my bag. It was indeed time for the show to begin. I took my clothes out of my bag and held them out, debating on whether this was the perfect outfit for the pay per view or not. Actually, that was not what I was truly debating.

_Could I really be in love with Punk or is this just a crush that can be erased with time?_ I pondered to myself.

I pulled on my shorts and then my top. The other girls in the locker room stood around, talking without a care in the world.

_Well, I have a care in the world! _I shouted from within my mind.

"Layla, you're up next." Eve said with such poise.

_Even if she's supposed to be a heel, she's still nice to me._ I smiled as a response.

With my title in hand, I pushed open the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Diva's Championship! Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix."

Beth appeared; a cape drenched her figure as she floated down to the ring. Her outfit was a metallic, fiery red with orange details. She exuded confidence. In her mind, the title was to be hers. I approached gorilla position and looked at the monitors. Beth looked into one of the camera and made a gesture as if saying, "I'm going to break you in half". Beth's music ended and mine played. I put my title on my shoulder and walked out.

"From Miami, Florida, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, Layla."

I walked out as the crowd erupted in cheers. I run down, slapping the fans hands. I hop onto the apron and perform my ring entrance on the ropes. Beth stood in her counter, waiting patiently for the opportunity to beat my ass. I finish and hand my title to the referee. Beth charged me from the corner before the bell, but the referee held her back. He finally got her to settle down enough to ring the bell.

8 ½ minutes later, I managed to beat Beth to retain the title. She really messed up my shoulder and knee though. I walked back to the trainer's room and got examined. The main event was going on at the same time.

"I have to leave for a few minutes, but I'll be back. Feel free to watch the main event or whatever."

The trainer left and I immediately turned my attention to the television. There he is. CM Punk and his opponent Daniel Bryan going at it in the ring. What was it about him that made him so damn mesmerizing?

"Layla?"

I was forced out of my trance by the trainer.

"There's word that Punk has an injury, so we have to hurry up with you."

The trainer patched me up and I went on my way. I passed Punk on the way to the locker room as he was helped to the trainer.

When I entered the locker room to find Beth in a rage. She was flinging everyone's stuff around the room. I snuck in, knowing that she was mad about the match. She continued her tirade for about 10 more minutes until a knock came to the door. I slid behind the row of lockers as Beth went to the door before calming down.

"Well, hello there Mr. Brooks."

Beth said seductively. From where I was hiding, I could see Beth running her fingers along Punk's toned chest.

"Beth, I can't do that with you right now."

"Why not? You like it when we make love in the locker room."

Beth leaned in for a kiss. Punk turned his head, so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Get your shit so we can get to the hotel before midnight."

Punk said quickly. He pulled away and left Beth. She gathered her things and left a few moments later. I walked into the main area of the locker room where Beth's destruction was most prominent. I grabbed my bag and placed my title in it and started to clean up around the room. I bent down to grab some things when the door opened.

"Beth, by the way—it's you."

Punk grinned and I stood up.

"Yeah, it's me."

I continued to clean the mess and Punk stood there watching.

"Beth can be a bitch, can't she," Punk stepped in. "Let me help."

"It's really fine; you need to get back to her though, don't you? I mean, you are dating her."

"She's going straight to the hotel; do you want to go for a drink?"

I blushed a bit.

"You mean for some diet Pepsi?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, that sounds great."

We finished cleaning and I grabbed my bag. We walked out of the arena to the parking lot. He talked about my match and, well, me. I could feel myself blushing, but I just couldn't help myself.

He offered to drive me since the person who drove me to the arena had ditched me (Eve). She couldn't have known about this ahead of time. I piled my things in the back and got in the passenger seat. Punk slid into the driver's seat like a pro…or a model. Whatever is was though, was sexy. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. The next thing I knew, we were on the road.

I started to daydream. Punk slowly moves his hand over to my leg and slides it up my thigh, moving closer and deeper towards my pelvis. I snapped out of it. I readjusted myself in the seat.

I reached to turn on the radio as we drove through the city. We turned to each other and I gave him a quick smile, and then turned to look out the window. Climax started playing and I secretly blushed. I'm sorry, but even though this song is like a break up song, I think of the sexual climax. I saw Punk grip the wheel harder out of the corner of my eye. We pulled up to a club.

"We're here."

I step out and we stroll over to the entrance. We get in and this place was amazing. I notice quite a few of divas and superstars were there. My first intention was to sprint out to the dance floor, but before I knew it, Punk grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the floor. He spun me out and the lights went out.

"_Dancing in the Dark"_

I start shaking my hips back and forth. Punk comes up behind me. His hands slide down to my waist and he squeezes a bit. I bend down and shake my booty, like we were the only two in the room. He grabs my arm and turns me toward him. He brings me close to his chest and the sound seemed disappear, only our breaths could be heard. He stroked my cheek and planted a kiss on my lips. I pull back in shock and he releases me. John Cena runs up to him, drunk, and starts talking about how it would feel to be hit in the face with a baseball bat. The crowd started moving around and I got separated from Punk.

I look around for a familiar face. I spot Eve with Alicia and try my best to get to them.

"Hey guys, you start the party without me?"

Eve replies, "I totally forgot, Lay, I'm sorry."

"It's all good, I got a ride."

"I saw you that you did. You and Punk, huh? Aren't you playing with fire?" Alicia chimes in.

I shrug off her remark. I let out a deep breath and look around.

"Do you wanna leave?" Eve asks.

I shake my head and we head to our hotel. We enter the hotel and get in the elevator. We reach our floor and the doors open to an angry/upset Beth. I step back, prepared for the worst.

"Have either of you seem Phil?" Beth questioned worriedly.

Beth donned a lovely purple silk robe, with clothes on under, I hoped. Eve and I shake our heads no and Beth slaps the wall. We jump and walk quickly around her as she enters the elevator. The doors close.

"Layla, you're so gonna get it."

"We didn't do anything!"

"I saw you kiss him. Once Beth finds out, it's off with your head."

"He kissed me, Eve."

"That's what they all say."

I wake up and rip off my eye mask. I could tell I had been sweating.

"Layla, are you okay?" Eve said from the other bed.

"I think so. It was just a bad dream."

"Well, try to get some more rest; your title match is tonight."

I lay back and look at the ceiling. I play over the dream.

_Myself with Punk? _I thought to myself.

I roll to my side and try to sleep. The thought of us together weighted on my mind, but I had a more important thing on my mind to; the championship.


End file.
